mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Captain Tsubasa characters
This is a list of characters who appear in anime, videogames and manga of Captain Tsubasa. Due to differences between anime, manga, and games of Captain Tsubasa, some characters appear only in one series. A * Aguileira (CT5) * Alberto * Álvez * Amaral (CT2-4) * Amoros * Shingo Aoi (葵新伍) * Argos (CT1) * Willem Arminius * Arushion (CT5) B * Babayan * Belayev (CT2) * Bobang * Brolin * Singprasert Bunnaak/บุนนาค สิงห์ประเสริฐ C * Caggiale * Carnevale * In-Cheon Cha * Christiansen * Arthur Antines Coimbra * Harry Conwell * Bryan Cruyford D * Da Silva * Juan Díaz * Leon Dick * Dilceu * Dino * Hans Dolman * Doutor * Mark Duviga * Dżaić E * Eduardo * Edouarudo Hdz * Ricardo Espadas F * Facchetti * Federicks * Freiheit * Fernando * Kōtarō Furukawa (古川洸太郎) G * Gabriel Galván * Pancho García * Salvatore Gentile * Elzo Gertis * Getólio * Giascinto * Gil * Shunjin Gō * Guria H * Haas * Hansson * Heffner * Gino Hernandez * Shō Hi * Ryōma Hino * Kojirou Hyuuga (日向小次郎 Hyūga Kojirō) I * Tamotsu Ide (井手 保) * Gakuto Igawa (井川 岳人) * Hayato Igawa (井川 隼人) * Tetsuo Ishida * Ryo Ishizaki (石崎 了 Ishizaki Ryō) * Islas * Kenichi Iwami (岩見 兼一 Iwami Ken'ichi) * Mamoru Izawa (井沢 守 Izawa Mamoru) J * Jack * Jairo * Hiroshi Jito (次藤 洋 Jitō Hiroshi) * Hendarwo Juandra K * Hermann Kaltz * Kamacho * Theodor Kapperoman * Yoshikatsu Kawaguchi * Shinnosuke Kazami (風見信之介) * Kazu * Geert Keizer * Chana Kornsawad/ชนะ กรสวัสดิ์ * Falan Kornsawad/ฟ้าลั่น กรสวัสดิ์ * Sakul Kornsawad/สกุล กรสวัสดิ์ * Kim * Takeshi Kishida (岸田 猛) * Teppei Kisugi (来生 哲兵 Kisugi Teppei) * Ruud Klisman * Kusta L * Lamkern * Lampion * Larsson * Lashin * Lee Yong-Un * Stefan Levin * Li Bankun * Li Hanne * Libuta * Leo * López * Lorimer * Lu * Sylvester Luke M * Macher * Mancini * Manfred Margus * Marcelovski * Mark Owairan * Hikaru Matsuyama (松山　光) * Matteo * Mattsuo * Mauricio * Claudio Meão * Metza * Michael * Milchivich * Tarō Misaki (岬　太郎) * Jun Misugi (三杉　淳) * Yūzō Morisaki (森崎　有三) * Deuter Müller N * Hiroshi Nagano (長野博 Nagano Hiroshi) * Taichi Nakanishi (中西太一) * Sanae Nakazawa * Masao Nakayama * Louis Napoléon * Nascimento * Natureza * Neeskens * Ney * Nelson Bebeto * Shun Nitta (新田瞬) O * Chūmei Ō * Kazumasa Oda (小田 和正) * Tsuyoshi Oda * Oliveira * Ormiga * Tsubasa Oozora"Captain Tsubasa: Revenge Match." Animax India. March 15, 2007. Retrieved on July 23, 2009. (大空 翼 Ōzora Tsubasa) P * Alan Pascal * Elle-Sid Pierre * Jean-Pierre Pipin * Povlsen * Pepe Q * Qual R * Renato * Riberi * Riberio * Robson * Rossi S * Salenlo * Yūji Sakaki (板本 優二) * Shinji Sanada * Mitsuru Sano (佐野　満) * Santamaria * Carlos Santana * Satrústegui * Savičević * Takeshi Sawada (澤田 武志) * Karl-Heinz Schneider * Sha * Franz Shester * Shunko Shō * Shumach * Sinhori * Makoto Sōda (早田 誠) * Yūji Soga * Kazuki Sorimachi (反町　一樹) * Stratto * Suárez * Takashi Sugimoto (杉本 高史) * Tim Šuker T * Kazuo Tachibana (立花和夫) * Masao Tachibana (立花政夫) * Shingo Takasugi (高杉　真吾) * Hajime Taki (滝　一) * Toninho * Tolavert * Fercio Torres U * Hanji Urabe (浦邊 反次) * Urieru de Roera V * Van Berg W * Genzou Wakabayashi (若林 源三 Wakabayashi Genzō) * Ken Wakashimazu (若島津 健 Wakashimazu Ken) * Tedja Wisesa * Willyams X * Xavii Y * Michel Yamada (山田 米沙) * Nobuyuki Yumikura Z * Zagallo * Zangiev * Zaragoza References characters Captain Tsubasa es:Anexo:Personajes de Capitán Tsubasa it:Personaggi di Holly e Benji ja:キャプテン翼の登場人物 th:รายชื่อตัวละครการ์ตูนเรื่องกัปตันสึบาสะ zh:足球小將角色列表